


i can't see much of a future unless we find our roles to play

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Gen, Love at First Jam, M/M, as always - Jaskier is a total flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: The kid that Vesemir has come up with has Geralt's back up from the get-go. He's walking around their garage-cum-recording-studio as if he owns the place, appraising their assortment of instruments as though they're items at auction.Vesemir has told them all exactly nothing about this "Jaskier", and from first appearances, he doesn't look much the part. More dressed more for crooning away in some café to Fleetwood Mac or The Beatles, or for a trip down Old Compton Street, Geralt's first impression does not inspire confidence.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	i can't see much of a future unless we find our roles to play

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my [tumblr ](https://thegrimmgrimm.tumblr.com/) (i'm easily distracted these days apparently)
> 
> So one of my first and favourite fics to read was a lovely [wolfstar soulmate au oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319809) where Sirius sings [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Af7ayYIJ9w) and it's remus' soulmark and it's all very sappy and lovely - So I guess this is me paying respect to my roots 😂
> 
> y'all what even is the title to this fic lmao

__**London, 1979**  
  


The kid that Vesemir has come up with has Geralt's back up from the get-go. He's walking around their garage-cum-recording-studio as if he owns the place, appraising their assortment of instruments as though they're items at auction.

Vesemir has told them all exactly nothing about this "Jaskier", and from first appearances, he doesn't look much the part. More dressed more for crooning away in some café to Fleetwood Mac or The Beatles, or for a trip down Old Compton Street, Geralt's first impression does not inspire confidence.

Geralt watches as the strange musician finishes his circuit of the room, stopping in front of an old fender that had once belonged to Vesemir before he handed down to Lambert to get a bit more use.

"May I?" He asks, glancing at the group still hovering in the doorway looking uncomfortable. Vesemir waves him on, and he smirks a little as he sets up the amp and starts to tune it up.

As Jaskier tunes, by ear Geralt can help but to note, he seems to appraise the three of them in much the same fashion as the instruments. Clothes, stance, expression, all systematically dissected under an intense scrutiny that Geralt can't quite read.

Evidently satisfied, Geralt notes the crinkle of amusement around piercing blue eyes as they do a final scan of each of them. Jaskier's gaze settles to Geralt's left, on Lambert, and he strums out a single, perfect C#m chord before continuing into the upbeat opening bars of [a familiar tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Af7ayYIJ9w) with a grin.

"Wanna help me out here, tough stuff?" He asks Lambert as he repeats the riff. The guitarist briefly looks to Geralt with a slight frown, before shrugging and stepping up to the spare amp and guitar.

As he tunes and sets up, Jaskier turns to face Eskel, standing stoic behind Geralt's right shoulder. "And you, big guy."

Eskel huffs out a laugh and nudges past Geralt to his bass, Geralt frowning after him. As if sensing his resistance, Jaskier wanders in front of Geralt, practically toe to toe. He's still strumming away, and his grin widens as they both hear Lambert take up the melody, and Eskel the baseline, in the background.

"What about you, pretty boy?" Jaskier croons, blue eyes boring into Geralt's with a sly smile. Geralt feels a twitch in his eyebrow. "Won't be the same without you."

Geralt's frown deepens, but Vesemir laughs from behind him and Geralt turns back to glare. "Go on, pretty boy. You heard the kid," The old man encourages, ignoring Geralt's foul look.

Without another glace at the ridiculous musician, Geralt acquiesces and makes his way behind the drums, for a moment feeling a little more at home. Until, that is, Jaskier meets his eyes again to count him in.

As Geralt plays and as Jaskier begins to sing the verse, Geralt finds himself transfixed, unable to look away. His voice isn't as cloying as in the original, it's rounder, fuller. At the brief pause in lyrics, Jaskier breaks the trance with a wink and turns to Eskel to watch him play, leaving Geralt feeling almost bereft.

After the second half of the verse, Jaskier nods, impressed at Eskel's neat finger work, and turns to Lambert for the chorus. Jaskier sings louder, grinning wildly as Lambert’s rough voice the picks up the back-up vocals.

At this point Geralt realises that he's the only one wearing a scowl; Jaskier and the others are having _fun._ As they move through the next verse and chorus, the three of them move around the concrete stage in a dance that's completely uncoordinated, messy, and ridiculous, and Geralt can’t help but feel left out of their enjoyment.

When they reach the bridge, Jaskier turns back to Geralt, expression smug when he catches him openly staring. This time Geralt returns the smirk, as he plays up and over Lambert's riff, pulling a blinding smile from Jaskier that Geralt can't help but return.

Their enthusiasm in playing the final chorus is probably more than the small group have managed to achieve for weeks of past shows and rehearsals, and Geralt even finds himself breathless and warm from the exertion. Geralt watches as Jaskier closes his eyes to sing the last few lines, sweat shining at his temples, and admits that it's probably not just the playing that's got him feeling this way.

Lambert lets out a loud _whoop_ as the last notes fade out, and Vesemir's slow applause sounds from the back. The old man's eyes crinkle with amusement, but also a genuine warmth that has Geralt's heart clenching. How long had it been since Vesemir watched them play with a smile on his face?

Geralt shakes off the thought and looks back to their unlikely (but doubtless) new front man. It's almost like there's a glow about him after the performance. Geralt hadn't noticed any trepidation when Jaskier had arrived, in fact he seemed quite confident, but seeing him now was to think he'd been meek as anything before, compared to the ease with which he held himself now.

Jaskier wipes off his brow with his sleeve and teases, "So, I think that went well, how about you boys?"

"I'd say so, kid," Vesemir agrees, stepping forward and slapping a hand down on Jaskier's shoulder, sending him stumbling a couple of steps.

Eskel's laughter rumbles in his chest, and Lambert throws his head back to join in, even Vesemir gives a chuckle, and Geralt the barest of smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> For some immaculate vibes please check out these two [lovely](https://colorsofcthulhu.tumblr.com/post/626861671309279232/80s-goth-jaskier-and-glam-rock-geralt-an-idea) [pieces](https://colorsofcthulhu.tumblr.com/post/627046839371415552/part-2-of-the-80s-band-au-punk-eskel-and-lambert) by the wonderful [colorsofcthulhu](https://colorsofcthulhu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
